Suì-Fēng
| image = | race =Shinigami | birthday = February 11''Bleach'' Official Character Book of Souls | gender =Female | height = 150 cm (4'11") | weight = 38 kg (83 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō, Soul Society, Fēng Family | position =Captain of the 2nd Division Commander of the Onmitsukidō Corp Commander of the Executive Militia 9th Head of the Fēng Family | previous position =Bodyguard of Yoruichi Shihōin Executive Militia member | division = 2nd Division Executive Militia | partner =Marechiyo Ōmaeda | previous partner = Yoruichi Shihōin | base of operations =2nd Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Suì-Fēng (Grandmother, deceased) 5 unnamed brothers (all deceased) | shikai =Suzumebachi | bankai = Jakuhō Raikōben | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 81 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Tomoko Kawakami (Episodes 24-182), Hōko Kuwashima (Episodes 206+) | english voice = Karen Strassman | spanish voice = Adriana Nuñez (Latin America) }} "Turn around and only an afterimage remains withal." - Tite Kubo , sometimes romanized as Soifon, is the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Her lieutenant is Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Appearance Suì-Fēng is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 19 110 years ago, Suì-Fēng's hair was shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Suì-Fēng wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 16 Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, page 15 Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Sui-Feng's hair is similar to her younger age 110 years ago.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, page 11 Personality Suì-Fēng is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance — she particularly believes in following orders. She is generally reserved and truly not arrogant in any manner like her lieutenant, though she is not above mocking/joking around with her opponents or smirking while in combat, a trait also seen in her predecessor. She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her subordinates if they stand in her way. She chooses to ignore all her subordinates, including her lieutenant Ōmaeda, believing that personal struggle builds character.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 16 Suì-Fēng, like most female Shinigami, is a member of the Shinigami Women's Association. Suì-Fēng likes fish, but dislikes meat. She also seems to be quite obsessed with Yoruichi, and often spends her free time dreaming about the days when they fought together and practiced Shunpō. In a Valentine's Day omake, she even tried to give her a heart shaped box of chocolates with little success and she seems to love anything that resembles a black cat, which is Yoruichi's alternate form, and she has a large collection of black cat shaped merchandise. In one of the Shinigami Golden Cup chapters, Suì-Fēng is given a black cat plushie by Matsumoto, who has just returned from a mission in the real world. Bleach anime; Episode 97, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book It is also known that since Yoruichi's reappearance, she began to collect cat accessories and had the 2nd Division quarters installed with floor-heating (the expenses were covered by her lieutenant). Suì-Fēng once seems to be affectionately admiring pictures of Yoruichi''Bleach'' anime; Episode 117, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book. Later, as part of the photo collecting project of the Shinigami Women's Association she attempts to take nude photos of Yoruichi while she is distracted but fails miserably.Bleach anime; Episode 164, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book When the Shinigami Women's Association is tasked with designing a new cellphone for Shinigami ladies, she submits a design featuring a black cat's head with a bee body (the cat representing Yoruichi and the bee representing herself), with a private line that would allow her to talk to Yoruichi as much as she wanted. The request was denied. Bleach Akamaru Jump; omake. When Yamamoto commands the Gotei 13 Captains to design a Shinigami video game, Suì-Fēng proposed a game with her and Yoruichi as the protagonists. Her lieutenant, Ōmaeda, tells her plainly that she is the only person who will play such a game. Bleach manga; Colorful Bleach omake Suì-Fēng is a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission and defeat her enemy; an example of this can be seen during her battle with the Segunda Espada, after being exposed to an attack she orders her Lieutenant to remove her arm without hesitation. Very rarely will Suì-Fēng show signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield, except when it concerns her former master. Despite her cold demeanor and constant attack towards her Lieutenant, she has displayed a certain level of faith in him (trusting him to act as a distraction while she carries out a plan). Her stubborn attitude is so great that even now she still seems to hold a degree of dislike for Kisuke Urahara be it because Yoruichi used to tease her about him, or she found his lazy demeanor undisciplined or that she still blames him for her mentor's abandonment over one hundred years previously. This is shown when she asks Hachigen Ushōda to place the shop owner in a barrier for a month in exchange for using her Bankai a second time in one day. History Suì-Fēng was born into the Fēng house, one of the lower noble houses affiliated with the Shihōin noble house. She was in the 9th Generation of her family and as the youngest of six siblings she joined the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō as was tradition in her family. Upon joining the militia, she dropped her given name, Shaolin Fēng, and inherited the code name that her great-grandmother used, Suì-Fēng. Out of her five older siblings, two died on the first mission, then two more on the second. The last one died on the sixth mission.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 8''Bleach'' anime; Episode 57 As a member of the militia, Suì-Fēng trained intensely in order to become as strong as the corps-commander, Yoruichi Shihōin, the person she had come to adore. Seven years later, her efforts finally paid off when Yoruichi took notice of her talent and promoted Suì-Fēng to become one of her personal guards. Initially, their differing personalities seemed to clash due to Yoruichi's laid back nature, however, Suì-Fēng dedicated her life to her master, happy to put her life on the line for her. In turn, Yoruichi took Suì-Fēng under her wing as her protégée, and they developed a close relationship as student and mentor.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 10-13 Over 110 years ago, Suì-Fēng, in her capacity as a head of the guard, was highly protective of Yoruichi as well as her honor. She had a short temper when it came to Kisuke Urahara toward Yoruichi's intention of putting him up for promotion to be the new captain of the 12th division because all she saw was his carefree attitude; being lazy and doing bad at his job. Suì-Fēng confronts Yoruichi, concerned that she is overestimating Urahara's capabilities. She explains that she believes it was a mistake to even appoint him as Corps Commander of the Detention Unit, and goes on to say that he is undeserving of such a position. While Yoruichi, without hesitation, admits to the fact that Urahara is not really a hard worker, she dismisses Suì-Fēng's criticisms and playfully insinuates that her focus on him must have romantic connotations, though Suì-Fēng denies it entirely and stalks off.Bleach anime; Episode 206, this only appears in the anime After spending the day following Urahara around Soul Society while taking notes, she returns to the 2nd Division barracks to show Yoruichi her evidence of Urahara's lack of competence in his position. Suì-Fēng arrives to find Urahara already there talking with Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng is then told that Urahara will be taking the captain proficiency exam, to which she stands in disbelief. Yoruichi confirms it and further asks that Suì-Fēng attend the exam as well. Yoruichi explains that normally only captains are allowed to attend but that she has asked special permission to allow Suì-Fēng to attend. Suì-Fēng is at first confused about why she should attend but Yoruichi tells her there is no need to keep secrets as she knows Suì-Fēng is attracted to Urahara. Suì-Fēng denies this, so Yoruichi explains that she knows all about how Suì-Fēng having followed him around all day. Suì-Fēng admits that she was following Urahara around, but tells her it was to prove that he is lazy, incompetent, and not worthy of Yoruichi's praise. Suì-Fēng hands her note to Yoruichi, who reads them and comments on how detailed they are, when Urahara doesn't deny any of the information in the report Suì-Fēng is shocked that he would be so truthful to his seemingly unprofessional actions. Yoruichi unsurprised quips that Urahara never changes as well as praising Suì-Fēng for her intelligence gathering skills. At first Suì-Fēng was happy until she realized that Yoruichi regarded the notes not as intelligence information but rather as a love letter. Suì-Fēng is reasonably distressed and Yoruichi laughs it off and tells her to loosen up as she wasn't serious. They are then interrupted by the arrival of a squad member who delivers the message that the people Urahara has been looking for has been found, though Suì-Fēng comments on if he doesn't return in time that it will put a strain of the 2nd Divisions reputation as well as Yoruichi. To which Yoruichi simply dismisses tell Urahara to hurry off to his duty and telling Suì-Fēng to come along to help prepare for the captain's proficiency test. She follows Urahara and his men to a remote area where Shinigami defectors are hiding and watches as Urahara enters the building by himself. She then bears witness to his advanced spiritual pressure and is amazed to find he single handily defeated all the defectors with only Hakuda. .]] A day or so after Urahara takes over the 12th Division, Yoruichi is told by an Onmitsukidō member that Urahara has entered into the Detention Unit property with claims that he was previously given approval to be there. Yoruichi can't seem to recall when or even if he asked for permission or whether she granted it, but when asked if she would have him removed seeing as she can't recall she nonchalantly tells her division members to not bother and to allow him to go where he likes. When asked if she has remembered the incident in question, Yoruichi plainly says no. Suì-Fēng becomes distressed and prepares to voice her disapproval, Yoruichi tells her to calm down as its Kisuke they are talking about, stating he must have had an idea of some kind.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 1-2 Nine years later when Yoruichi left Soul Society to help her exiled friend Urahara, she abandoned all of her titles. Suì-Fēng felt shocked and betrayed by Yoruichi's abandonment and the circumstances surrounding them. As a result, she trained herself in order to surpass Yoruichi and take the titles she abandoned. She ultimately unified the Onmitsukidō as well as the Punishment Force after Yoruichi disappeared.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 196 Plot Soul Society arc Suì-Fēng first appears at the captain's emergency meeting regarding the questioning of Gin Ichimaru’s apparent slip of duty in handling the Ryoka.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 18-19 Suì-Fēng is later seen walking through the 2nd Division Headquarters with her lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda, when he complains about how annoying it is that drifters have entered Soul Society, someone has died and now everyone is questioning whether or not Rukia Kuchiki's planned execution is legitimate. Figuring that the superiors already made their decision he considers the issue pointless conversation. Suì-Fēng tells him that she has no interest in whether it is right or wrong, as she only care about executing her orders as captain of the Gotei 13. All that get in her way are her enemies and all enemies must be slain. Ōmaeda denotes that he understands before Suì-Fēng promptly tells him that the same goes for him as well. She explains that he should know where his loyalties lie and should he get in her way he will become her enemy. Ōmaeda smirks and states that he will remember that.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 9-11 Suì-Fēng is seen standing next to Ōmaeda awaiting for the execution to commence. Suì-Fēng comments to him that the attendance is poor, as only the 2nd, 4th and 8th Divisions have arrived, while the absences of the 5th, 11th, and 12th are expected.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 1 Suì-Fēng stands in awe as the Sōkyoku begins to release, noticing its change in shape.Bleach manga; Chapter 150, page 12 Shortly after the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki, Suì-Fēng bears witness to the destruction of the Sōkyoku by the intervention of Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku, Suì-Fēng yells to Ōmaeda to stop them but he is too surprised and caught off guard by the entire situation.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 11-16 After Ichigo successfully save Rukia and hands her off to Renji Abarai, who runs off with her, Suì-Fēng orders Ōmaeda and the other lieutenants present to go after them though they are easily defeated by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 10 When Isane Kotetsu's sister Kiyone Kotetsu tries to run to her sister's aid, Suì-Fēng immediately attacks Sentarō Kotsubaki and then goes after Kiyone, and is about to finish her off as a traitor, when a masked figure grabs her and drags her away with Shunpo, and as they fall off the side of the cliff, the masked assailant reveals herself to be Yoruichi Shihōin, Suì-Fēng's former mentor.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, page 10-19 Suì-Fēng engages Yoruichi in hand-to-hand combat before the two put some distance between themselves up in the trees of the forest they landed in. Suì-Fēng comments that even though they have not seen each other in a long time, Yoruichi has not gotten any stronger. Yoruichi quips that on the contrary she thinks that Suì-Fēng has in fact gotten weaker. Suì-Fēng notes that the Tentōken, that Ichigo was wearing had the emblem of the Shihōin family, she asks if Yoruichi gave it to him. Yoruichi plainly admits it as she states that flight was necessary to rescue Rukia at the time. Suì-Fēng states that the Tenshiheisonban, the Shihōin family, has also fallen. She notes that the fall of a noble family is not a pretty sight at all. Yoruichi asks why Suì-Fēng is talking so much, maybe she is excited to see her old mentor or is she blowing of steam from her position as Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. She asks Suì-Fēng if it is stressful being her successor. Suì-Fēng tells her to not get cocky and think that she is still better after all those years. Suì-Fēng states that both the Onmitsukidō and the Executive Militia are now under her control, as Yoruichi's era has ended a long time ago and she proceeds to take out her Zanpakutō and stabs it into the tree. Immediately Yoruichi is surrounded by a cadre of Executive Militia members. Suì-Fēng asks if she remembers that when the Corps-Commander of the Executive Militia draws her sword the execution begins. Everyone who opposes the Corp-Commander will be executed, even if that person was the Corps-Commander once and has since given up on being the Corps-Commander. Before anyone can react, Yoruichi uses her great skill in Shunpo and takes out every Executive Militia member in the area in under a minute, stunning Suì-Fēng into surprise. Yoruichi tells her to stop looking down on people so much, as she did give up her role as leader, but there is still one title that she still did not give away. Suì-Fēng takes off her haori and tells then she will take that title from her.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 8-17 Yoruichi comments on the Suì-Fēng's attire, noting that she is wearing the battle suit of the Corps-Commander of the Executive Militia. Suì-Fēng attacks Yoruichi and they begin to fight once again. Suì-Fēng notes that they have reached a draw both gaining a hit on one another. Yoruichi comments on what kind of outfit is Suì-Fēng wearing as it seems to prevent her from seeing her movements. Suì-Fēng asks her if she really thinks it is some trick and uses Shunpo to appear behind Yoruichi and holds her Zanpakutō up to her throat as she releases her Shikai. Yoruichi uses Shunpo to get away but Suì-Fēng catches up to her and lands an attack. They move apart once again and Suì-Fēng tells her to admit that she is stronger as it may not occur to her that she is holding back. She states that she has become stronger than Yoruichi, and with her death and will make her pay the price for staying away from battle for a hundred years.Bleach manga; Chapter 157, page 7-19 Suì-Fēng asks Yoruichi if she remembers her Suzumebachi special ability, as a "Hōmonka" appears on her chest. Suì-Fēng explains the mechanics of her Zanpakutō's Shikai. Suì-Fēng appears behind Yoruichi and attempts a second strike, but Yoruichi uses Shunpo to escape, after getting a ways ahead Yoruichi turns around goes on the offensive. Suì-Fēng asks if she now understands that she is stronger than her, and that if she understands then she will end this battle quickly. Suì-Fēng the uses her new technique that combines Kidō and Hakuda together, exclaiming that she has never used it in battle as she has only recently invented it. She notes there isn't even a name for it. Yoruichi, however, tells her it has a name; Shunkō. Suì-Fēng asks her what she is talking about. Yoruichi asks her if she knows why the Executive Militia's leader's outfit has no cloth on the back or shoulders, explaining because it is meaningless. Yoruichi then uses the same technique but at a more advanced level then Suì-Fēng's, explaining what the technique does in detail to her former protégée. Yoruichi further states that she wasn't planning on using this against her but warns Suì-Fēng to be careful as she also can't control it perfectly yet as she sends a wave of condensed Reiatsu toward her.Bleach manga; Chapter 158 When the smoke clears, the land between them is torn and scorched. Yoruichi asks Suì-Fēng if she now understands why she never showed her this technique, as it is too dangerous. Suì-Fēng goes to attack her but Yoruichi nullifies it with Hanki, and tells her to stop as it is too soon for her to be using the technique. Suì-Fēng begins to attack Yoruichi again yelling at her that she is stronger and that she should have surpassed her, that Yoruichi should have weakened all these hundreds of years and that she should have grown stronger. She asks how it is possible that Yoruichi still so far above her after all this time. She then relays all of her pent up feelings at being disappointed, betrayed and abandoned by her former mentor, when she left all those years ago. All the while Suì-Fēng continues to attack as Yoruichi moves effortlessly out of the way. But then Yoruichi stops the attacks by initiating a Shunkō powered punch but stopping short of actually hitting Suì-Fēng. Upset and unwilling to fight anymore, Suì-Fēng breaks down and cries, asking Yoruichi why didn't she take her with her.Bleach manga; Chapter 159 The two reconciled their differences, placing Suì-Fēng back where she belonged; at the side of her ex-commander. After being notified about the treason of Sōsuke Aizen and two other captains, the two women briefly captured Aizen, being the first Shinigami to arrive at Sōkyoku Hill, where Aizen has just obtained the Hōgyoku. Yoruichi blocks his Zanpakutō, while Suì-Fēng herself holds hers to Aizen's neck, threatening to kill him if he moves.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 8-9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 177 However before they are able to detain Aizen, Yoruichi suddenly calls for Suì-Fēng to move as Aizen, Gin and Tōsen are rescued by Negación fields created by a group of Gillian who break into Soul Society to rescue them.Bleach manga; Chapter 178 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Suì-Fēng is summoned to an emergency captains meeting called by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. She attends the captains' meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 17-19 Hueco Mundo arc When Sōsuke Aizen leaves Hueco Mundo for the fake Karakura Town, she, along with the Gotei 13 other captains appear each one with his lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapters 313-314 The New Captain Shusūke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen, along with his top three Espada and their Fracción arrive to attack the fake Karakura Town she along with is amongst the Gotei 13's members sent to defend it.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 7 When Ōmaeda states that he thought Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi where not going to be there, she states that she had told him, although, she then thinks to herself that she might have forgotten to tell him.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 4-5 .]] After the fight for the pillars are successfully defended, she engages in battle with Ggio Vega who tries to taunt and distract her with conversation but Suì-Fēng remains calm and continues to fight. Eventually Suì-Fēng binds the Arrancar with a Kidō spell, she then releases Suzumebachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 16-19 After Suì-Fēng explains that her Zanpakutō's ability, Ggio uses his Cero to escape before she can attack and taunts her for not using her ability fast enough. They then continue to fight with Ggio gaining the upper hand when he kicks her through a building. He then questions her skill as an assassin, as he gives his name and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 331, page 1-7 Suì-Fēng is thrown away by Ggio's attacks and sent flying into the side of Nirgge Parduoc's head, knocking him out.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 5 Ōmaeda goes to check on Suì-Fēng but she berates him for acting weak and tells him that he is never to turn his back on an enemy. Suì-Fēng then calls him a disgrace and goes back to fighting.Bleach anime; Episode 223 Ggio takes the upper hand in the fight again and pins Suì-Fēng to the side of a building with his fangs. He then proceeds to finish her off, but Ōmaeda jumps in and blocks the attack with his Shikai. He then grabs the Arrancar in a bear hug and tells his captain to attack. As Ggio prepares to blast Ōmaeda with a Cero, Suì-Fēng kicks him away, revealing she had been feigning her loss in order to study the Arrancar's Resurrección. After knocking Ōmaeda back with a punch to the face, Suì-Fēng tells him if he sees an ally losing to attack the enemy from behind or stand aside if the foe is too strong instead of stepping between them.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 14-19 Suì-Fēng goes to Ggio and apologizes for keeping him waiting and promises to show him a real assassination, but then she questions whether or not he will even be able to see it. This prompts Ggio into a rage allowing him to use his Tigre Estoque El Sable battle form. But before he even realizes it she has used her Nigeki Kessatsu technique on him. She apologizes to him again stating that though she said death in two steps he probably only felt one. Ggio then dies. When Ōmaeda questions if Suzumebachi will work hitting to separate spots, Suì-Fēng explains the true mechanics behind the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 4-11 .]] After Vega is defeated, Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng prepare to battle Ggio's master, Baraggan Louisenbairn the Segunda Espada. Yet, the two of them are unable to move Baraggan. Believing that Suì-Fēng is holding back because of the captain's seal, Ōmaeda begins bragging; but Suì-Fēng explains that the seal has not been placed on the captains this time and she is fighting at full power.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 8-12 Baraggan then takes out his Zanpakutō and begins to swing it at them, but they dodge the attack. Suì-Fēng tries to attack him with a kick but he grabs her leg and throws her into a nearby building. This causes Suì-Fēng to wonder about Baraggan's ability as every time she goes to kick him her attack suddenly slows down. She notices that it is not due to his spiritual energy, but that her own body is getting slower. Noticing that she is wondering about his powers, Baraggan tells her that the Espada each embody an aspect of death, and that his aspect is old age, which in turn gives him power over time. He then shows her by using Sonido to get in close and touches her left shoulder causing the bones in her left arm to break. He then releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 8-20 Suì-Fēng watches in horror as she realizes that with each step he takes on the roof causes it to rot and crumble. She then screams at Ōmaeda to run as he is no match for Baraggan. The Espada releases his Respira which catches Suì-Fēng's broken left arm causing it to begin to rot away to the bone. Realizing what has happened Suì-Fēng begins to panic and screams for Ōmaeda to cut off her arm before it spreads further and she ends up dead. She is then taunted by Baraggan, who finds it funny that even Shinigami are afraid of death.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 1-14 Suì-Fēng explains to Ōmaeda that she needs him to keep Baraggan busy for a while as she has a plan, and leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 10-11 While Ōmaeda is acting as a decoy and screaming for help, Suì-Fēng is below near a building executing her plan. It is then revealed that she has wrapped a cloth many times around a building and tethered herself to the other end. Suì-Fēng then activates her Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 18-19 Just as Baraggan seems to be closing in on Ōmaeda to finish him off with his technique "Gran Caída", Baraggan notices the surge of energy from Suì-Fēng's Bankai being released and turns around to face her. Suì-Fēng emerges with her Bankai, Jahkuhō Raikōben. Baraggan is somewhat surprised as he has yet to see one, Suì-Fēng explains that she would have preferred not to use it as it offends her pride as a covert ops agent. Suì-Fēng then sets herself up to fire the projectile at Baraggan resulting in a huge blazing explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 10-19The explosion is powerful enough to not only push Suì-Fēng back, but also her lieutenant. Suì-Fēng's sash rips apart, but she's safely caught by Ōmaeda as they look on at the large cloud caused by the explosion.Bleach manga; chapter 361; Page 5-6 After the arrival of Hooleer, Suì-Fēng notices Baraggan's figure in the dust, seemingly unaffected by her Bankai, noting that it is impossible for him to have survived.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 12 Suì-Fēng witnesses the arrival of the Visored and is noticeably surprised at seeing people she hasn't seen for over 100 years.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 4 Hachigen Ushōda then joins Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda in facing Baraggan. Hachi addresses Suì-Fēng, telling her it's been a long time since they last saw each other. Suì-Fēng acts as if she doesn't know him, to which Hachi comments that he figured she would say as much, and that he is not surprised that she doesn't think well of the Visored.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 15-17 After using some advanced binding Kidō to deter Baraggan, Hachi then calls out to Suì-Fēng, asking her for her help as he needs her Bankai. Suì-Fēng apprehensively comments on how the Visored even knows about her Bankai. Hachi pleads with her that he knows she doesn't want to work with them because of their connection to Urahara, but he reminds her that this is not the time for grudges. Suì-Fēng continues to be uninterested in teaming up with him, to which Hachi relents and tells her he will make a deal with her. Meanwhile Baraggan loses patience and proceeds to try to destroy the barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 5-12 Hachi goes on to explain that Baraggan used his aging on Suì-Fēng's Bankai and made it explode far away from him so that he escaped the explosion. Hachi then deduces that if Baraggan is somewhere where he can't escape the explosion and the explosion is too close to him, then his powers won't be fast enough to keep it away from him. The pinwheel section of the barrier partially opens and Suì-Fēng sticks Jakuhō Raikōben in and asks Hachi to promise her again that the next day, he will seal Kisuke Urahara in one of his barriers for a month. Hachi promises and Suì-Fēng smiles as she fires her Bankai, causing the barrier to seriously rupture and crack.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 16-19 Afterwards, Suì-Fēng collapses and starts falling to the ground but is caught by Ōmaeda, as Hachi comments on the power of her Bankai since it was able to crack the gates of the four beasts. She explains that normally she can only fire her Bankai once every three days but here she was able to do it twice in one day. She reiterates that she wants her payment from Hachi. At this point, Baraggan emerges with the left side of his head severely damaged land as he starts releasing Respira, causing the building on which Suì-Fēng was standing to collapse.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 2-4 Suì-Fēng is shocked and wonders if Baraggan really is invincible. She and Ōmaeda start to flee as Hachi erects a barrier to stop the Respira.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 07-09 As the Respira breaks through Hachi's wall, Suì-Fēng calls out Hachi's full name in concern before witnessing Hachi defeating Baraggan by using his own abilities against him.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 11-19 When Ichigo Kurosaki returns from Hueco Mundo, Suì-Fēng, along with the other unoccupied Shinigami and Visored, prepares to protect Ichigo from Aizen and his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 19 She tells Ichigo that any opening that Aizen presents will only last a moment, and that he will miss his opportunity to strike if he is not ready. Suì-Fēng then tells him that they are not risking their lives on this battle, but are rather fighting to survive. As she leaves to attack Aizen, she tells Ichigo not to fall behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, pages 10-12 As Love and Komamura fall to Aizen, Suì-Fēng appears before him. Aizen calls her mad for coming to fight him directly as it goes against everything taught to members of the Onmitsukidō, and Suì-Fēng says Central 46 was crazy for ever appointing him a teacher at the Shin'ō Academy. As Aizen tells Suì-Fēng not to insult the dead, as she too was fooled. Suì-Fēng insists she was never fooled by him. She then uses her Shunpo to produce about 15 clones of herself, a move that Aizen commends. Then all her clones move to finish Aizen off. Aizen moves to take out his Zanpakutō but his sword and arm are immediately encased in ice much to his surprise. Before he can react, Suì-Fēng stabs him the in the chest with her Nigeki Kessatsu technique. Aizen notes that it is an interesting technique but it cannot harm him. Surprising Suì-Fēng, he explains that a battle between Shinigami is a battle of Reiatsu. His reiatsu will crush her attacks and powers. Aizen is then caught in Shunsui's Kageoni, and stabbed from the back by Hitsugaya thanks to Shinji Hirako's Sakanade.Bleach manga; Chapter 391, page 7-19 But it is quickly revealed that Aizen deceives them again, using his Zanpakutō's hypnotic power to trick them into attacking Momo instead. As Hitsugaya attacks Aizen in a blind rage Suì-Fēng and the other captain-level warriors are distracted trying to stop him. Aizen claims they are all wide open and proceeds to strike down Suì-Fēng, Shunsui, Shinji, and Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 21-22 As they fall into the town below Aizen states that he won't kill them and that they are to watch the outcome of this battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 1-3 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Sometime after Aizen's defeat, her arm has been restored, thanks to the top healing skills of the Gotei 13.Weekly Shōnen Jump; Bleach section, Issue 8 (2012) Suì-Fēng and most of the captains greet Ichigo when he comes to Soul Society. When he greets her, she complains to Ichigo for not using an honorific when saying her name. When Ichigo asks for Kūgo Ginjō's body so that he can bury him in the real world, she scolds him for not recognizing Ginjō as a criminal and a murderer.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 11 & 14 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Akon and Mayuri Kurotsuchi report about the Vandenreich's infiltration, Suì-Fēng is also present. She is subsequently ordered to prepare for war alongside other captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 10-14 When the Stern Ritter invade Seireitei, Suì-Fēng head out to deal with the invaders.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Upon entering the battlefield, she confronts a Stern Ritter. Accompanied by Ōmaeda, she tells her lieutenant that she will be using her Bankai to try to find a way to counter the Vandenreich's method of sealing Bankai. She goes to say that even if they do seal their Bankai, there will be no problem if they simply kill their opponents before their Bankai is sealed away. Suì-Fēng then proceeds to unleashing her Jakuhō Raikōben, but it is immediately stolen by her Quincy opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 11-15 When Captain-Commander Yamamoto decides to actually enter the front lines, Ōmaeda senses Yamamoto's Reiatsu as it resonates throughout Seireitei. Ōmaeda then asks his captain what is happening. In response, Suì-Fēng calls him an idiot and says that the captain-commander is outraged.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 9 Soon after the battle reaches its climax with the Vandenreich retreating, Suì-Fēng and the rest of the captains mourn the death of their captain-commander in the First Division barracks. She is visibly shaken after hearing from Ukitake that Yamamoto's body could not be found as it was likely destroyed by the enemy. After receiving a report about the status of Kenpachi and Byakuya, Suì-Fēng is the first to break down and shouts at the messenger. Lashing out at Kensei for being so composed, it's only with the intervention of Komamura and Shunsui that she is able to calm down.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, pages 12-17 Suì-Fēng and the other captains later gather outside Seireitei to witness the arrival of the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 12 After the arrival of the Royal Guard, Suì-Fēng yells at them for beginning to discuss rebuilding so quickly, and states that there are more important things to take care of. However, she is ignored, and one of the Royal Guard members appears behind her, getting hold of her arm. The Royal Guard berates her for not being able to protect Seireitei to the point where even their assistance is needed, but is then hit on the head by another Royal Guard, allowing Suì-Fēng to pull free. Moments later, Senjumaru Shutara approaches with large orbs containing Renji, Byakuya, Rukia and Tensa Zangetsu, shocking Suì-Fēng and the other captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 9-11 Equipment : A steel sash worn under armor, its contributing weight makes it harder for the wearer to move fast. The tremendous recoil produced by using her Bankai requires that Suì-Fēng be anchored to a nearby stationary object via this cloth-like material.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 16 Powers & Abilities Hakuda Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which she had been training in ever since she first joined the Onmitsukidō. She is likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society, being able to fight evenly with, and gain the upper hand against, her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin. She is also proficient in counterattacking. Her attacks have great speed and agility, leaving little time to counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless she allows it.Bleach anime; Episode 56''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 330, page 16-17''Bleach'' anime; Episode 221''Bleach'' anime; Episode 222 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 153 A hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air and makes a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done, with one leg high over the head, the user delivers a devastating kick to the opponent, sending them flying away with tremendous force.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 17-18 * Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 155: A hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of an opponent by trapping the opponent's one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatant's foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent, who is then open to an attack from the combatant's free hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, pages 13-14 Great Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 2nd Division, she boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her reiatsu is golden-yellow.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Master Assassin: As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. She is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using Shunpo, she has disabled opponents without them being able to see her, as she did while catching the arrows of Benin in battle. She also used this ability to sneak up on Aizen and temporarily capture him before he escaped to Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 8-9 She has studied all the disciplines of the punishment force since she was a child, including poison. Because of this, over the years she has developed a resistance to nearly every poison there is. Enhanced Strength: Suì-Fēng is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature, easily overcoming those four times her own size. She has shown herself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete that she was buried under with little to no effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 6-7 Enhanced Durability: Suì-Fēng is highly durable, able to withstand being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of her while sustaining no apparent injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 6-7 She even survived having her left arm cut off, and still remained able to engage in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 13 Shunpo Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is also highly proficient in Shunpo. She is able to almost keep up with her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin, being able to hit her multiple times with Suzumebachi, but not getting a chance to hit her in the same spot twice, as Yoruichi was faster. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. Her movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by her take place. It has also been noted by Suzemebachi that her Shunpo is the fastest of all Soul Society (excluding Yoruichi). *'Clones': Suì-Fēng is able to create at least 15 clones of herself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to Zommari Rureaux's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long.Bleach manga; Chapter 391, page 10(Unnamed) * : Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Master Swordsman: Suì-Fēng is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when facing a opponent with a drawn weapon. She is unique in that her fighting style is different from traditional styles. Suì-Fēng holds the blade horizontally in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of her gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward, as though throwing a punch, while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. She is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. She also fights in the normal style masterfully, making her proficient in two variations of sword fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 329-333 Master Strategist & Tactician: As Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps and Captain of the 2nd Division, Suì-Fēng has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly through the series, Suì-Fēng has shown to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Suì-Fēng has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics she employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. She is adept at lulling her opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate her abilities. A common tactic of hers is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. Kidō Expert: As Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is well versed in art of Kidō, though she prefers to use Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques. She is experienced enough to mix it with other hand-to-hand combat techniques. : An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. What is known of it so far is that it allows her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Suì-Fēng's version of the technique is new to her and incomplete, so its use of compressed Kidō is not visibly seen.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 198 She has enough control to release the Kidō energy as a directed blast that can cause considerable damage to the surrounding area. She can use the technique to a greater degree later on, using it to block a devastating lightning blast and dissipate it, and block a blade attack as well as push it back with only her bare hand, using the energy of the technique as a barrier.Bleach anime; Episode 243, only portrayed in the anime. She has shown that she can focus the technique's pressurized Kidō onto specific areas of her body, making the protection exceedingly more concentrated.Bleach anime; Episode 245, only portrayed in the anime. While using this technique, her reiatsu turns white.Bleach anime; Episode 327 Zanpakutō Suzumebachi redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Suzumebachi (spirit). : In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Suì-Fēng's lower back hanging by a rope. *'Shikai': triggered by the command Bleach manga; chapter 157, page 15. Grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Suì-Fēng's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet.Bleach manga, Chapter 157, page 16 In this form, Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding an opponent's sword attacks, as Suì-Fēng can block incoming attacks with the "stinger" and gauntlet portions.Bleach anime; Episode 329-333 :Shikai Special Ability: .]] :* : As its first step, Suì-Fēng stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi’s blade. In addition to creating a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as , this stamp becomes the target of Suì-Fēng’s second attack. If struck in the same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die, and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps."Bleach manga; chapter 158, page 4 When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 10''Bleach'' anime; Episode 233 The crests are maintained by Suì-Fēng's will, and are impossible to remove unless she wills it; when Yoruichi was still in charge of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng could only maintain the crests for half an hour.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, page 8 The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability take effect not through the point of entry, but rather the point of actual surface contact.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 8-11 This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace.Bleach anime; Episode 100, This is only confirmed in the anime. The effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced spiritual power.Bleach anime, Episode 100. The counter-poison ability has not been confirmed in the anime. :*'Counter-Poison': Suì-Fēng can use the same venom that Suzumebachi secretes for Nigeki Kessatsu as a counter-poison by stabbing herself.Bleach anime; Episode 100, This was only shown in the anime. *'Bankai': : Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Suì-Fēng's right arm, and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face.Bleach manga, Chapter 360, page 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 361, page 1 The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings, twice the size of Suì-Fēng herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 17 Before she activated her Bankai, Suì-Fēng wrapped a heavy metal sash (Ginjōhan)Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 16 around the building she stood on,Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 18-19 in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion. She uses her Bankai so rarely that it has remained largely unseen by the members of Soul Society; even her own Lieutenant comments on having never seen it before.Bleach manga; chapter 360, page 15 Suì-Fēng explains that she would prefer not to use her Bankai. She believes that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, because it is too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, pages 16-17 While using her Bankai, Suì-Fēng's reiatsu turns light-blue.Bleach anime; Episode 276 :Bankai Special Ability: Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Suì-Fēng must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in her face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 1-2 After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, pages 18-19 The burst of explosive energy after the detonation is powerful enough to not only blow away Suì-Fēng and her lieutenant, but also rip the steel sash she was tied with, despite both of them being a long distance away from the explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 4-7 Suì-Fēng is capable of firing more than one missile at the same level of power.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, pages 18-19 This attack has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 3 Appearances in Other Media Suì-Fēng appears in most video games. Her Shikai is available in most games, able to take down opponents in two hits, though in some games, it may be harder to execute than in others. Her Bankai first appeared in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 as one of her EX attacks. She also appears in the OVA The Sealed Sword Frenzy as one of the Captains to assist Ichigo in trying to stop Baishin, she also appears in the movies Memories of Nobody, The DiamondDust Rebellion, Fade to Black and Hell Chapter. Censorship The appearance of Suì-Fēng's Onmitsukidō commander outfit has slight changes from the manga in order to make it less revealing. While in the manga the uniform reveals the entirety of Suì-Fēng's back as well small portions of the sides of her breasts, in the anime the outfit has been redesigned to feature a white undershirt that covers her lower back and as well as sides of her upper abdomen. It also does not reveal a portion of Suì-Fēng's thighs as it did in the manga. Trivia *In the Zanpakutō popularity poll, Suì-Fēng's Suzumebachi came 15th. *In the most recent character popularity poll, Suì-Fēng came 25th ( in previous ones, she ranked 44th and 16th in the 2nd and 3rd polls, respectively). *In the Bleach best bout poll Suì-Fēng's fight with Yoruichi came in ninth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 1 *In the English manga, Suì-Fēng first releases her Zanpakutō with romanized Japanese.Bleach manga; Chapter 157, page 15 (English print only) *She has a column titled I'll Do Anything to LiveBleach Bootleg; Page 181 and The Road To Assassination.Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover in the Seireitei Communication. *The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection of Suì-Fēng named Honey Bee: Suì-Fēng's Beach-side Panic! which is currently stalled. Bleach Bootleg, page 28 *When she first appeared in the manga she did not have her two long braids covered in white ribbon. Quotes *(To Marechiyo Ōmaeda) "I have no interest in whether it is right or wrong. All I care about is executing orders as a captain of the Gotei 13. All who get in my way are my enemies. All enemies must be slain. That is all that matters. That goes for you too, Ōmaeda. Don't forget where your loyalty lies. If you get in my way, you too will become my enemy."Bleach manga; Chapter 138, pages 9-11 *(To Yoruichi Shihōin) "I am stronger than you!! I should have surpassed you already! You should have weakened these past hundred years and I should have grown in strength! Why is this happening? Why are you still above me? How can you still dominate me like that?"Bleach manga; Chapter 159, pages 4-5 *"Of my five older siblings, two died on the first mission, then two more on the second, then in the sixth mission, the last one died as well. I felt sad somewhat, but more than that, I felt ashamed of their incompetence."Bleach manga; Chapter 159, pages 8-9 *(Thinking about Yoruichi) "So noble, so beautiful and so terrifyingly strong. She was everything I ever wanted to be. I very strongly admired her. No, that feeling was beyond admiration. I worshipped her."Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 9 *(To Yoruichi) "I was extremely disappointed in you! I hated you! I cursed you! I swore to arrest you one day with my own hands! Then to surpass you, I struggled.. gained strength... I will never forgive you, Yoruichi! For betraying my respect and trust I will never forgive you! Why... Why... Why didn't you take me with you Yoruichi-sama?"Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 15-18 *(To Ggio Vega) "Who are you going to dispose of? Do you mean Komamura and the others? Or do you mean all of us? Depending on your answer I'll dispose of you. Actually, I'll dispose of you even if you don't answer."Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 18-19 *(To Ggio Vega) "I don't care for a division where everyone gets along. Some hostility between the subordinates and their superior is better suited for training."Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 16 *(To Ōmaeda) "Think of your comrade getting beat as an opportunity. Don't get in the middle of it. Stab from behind. If the difference in power between you and the enemy is so great that you cannot even do that, then let your comrade die right there. That is the way of the Onmitsukidō."Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 3-4 *(To Baraggan Louisenbairn) "This Bankai goes against my dignity as a covert ops agent. It's so huge it can't be hidden, it's so heavy I can hardly move and it's attack is far too flashy to be called "assassination"!"Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 17 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Don't think for one moment that we're risking our lives on this fight. This is a fight to survive. Things like protecting the world are no more than moral causes that sound good. We will keep ourselves alive, keep you alive, and fight to protect all others from Aizen's hands."'Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 11 Battles & Events References Titles Navigation de:Soifon es:Soi Fong Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Female Category:2nd Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Onmitsukidō Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kidō Experts